A little and dashing intruder
by emmajones1019
Summary: just a calm day in Storybrooke… just kidding, it s never calm in Storybrooke. "Sooner or later we've all got to let go of our past."
1. Chapter 1

Killian woke up with the sun (he was a pirate after all, let´s say that he was already used to it) like every morning of every day, but this time was different, jut one little detail was out of place, and he loved it.

He didn´t wake up alone.

Beside him there was laying (beautiful, as always) his precious girlfriend (god, he loved that word)

Emma Swan.

Suddenly he remembered every detail of the day prior, the kisses that started sweet but then they turned passionate, the looks they gave each other and the little and confident nods, all of it wasn´t just passion and desire, there was _love_.

Killian grinned at the thought and then he continued staring at his swan, she looked peaceful, happy and relaxed; she looked like she was glowing.

He was very sure he loved Emma, but he didn´t have even the slightest idea if he loved him (he couldn´t blame her, he didn´t even love himself, he was jut a selfish pirate, like he have always been)

Hi thoughts were interrupted when he saw his love opening her eyes lazily and happily. When her vision cleared and saw him (only him) she smiled widely.

"Morning, sailor" She murmured before dropping her head on the place where Killian´s neck and shoulder connected.

"Killian will do, love" He responded still grinning, earning a roll of eyes from his love when she lifted her head from her hiding place.

"Hello, Killian" Emma responded, slightly (but not enough) looking at his lips.

"Hello, Swan" Killian murmured before pressing his lips against hers (whose Emma welcomed, of course)

They stayed at this for a couple of seconds, when they heard her phone (or as Killian called it, her talking phone) ringing.

"Maybe we should throw the bloody thing to the water" Killian groaned and dropped his head at his pillow, making Emma giggle.

"Oh, come on, Captain, Where´s your sense of adventure?" Emma asked playfully before grabbing her phone and checking who was calling her.

It was her dad. (maybe he just needed help with paperwork at the sheriff station)

Emma answered and turned to see that her boyfriend was still mumbling something about ´the bloody technology of this realm´ (she loves him so much)

"What´s up?" Emma asked when she answered

"Emma, where are you? We were looking for you" David asked worried

Emma blushed "Hmm, erm, why were you looking for me? What happened?" Emma asked, avoiding the question, and this time Killian lifted his head from the pillow and looked at her.

"We have a problem at the docks" When Emma didn´t say anything, her father continued "We think that it´s a portal, but we are not sure"

"How can´t you be sure?" Emma asked confused

"I mean, it looks like a portal, but it looks… tiny"

"tiny?" Emma asked again "How tiny?"

"hmm… like bigger than a dog but tinier than Henry, like the size of Roland"

"Oh, then there shouldn´t be a big problem" Emma snickered, making Killian wide his eyes

"Emma, there´s no time to joke about this" David said a little (pun intended) frustrated.

"Sorry. Dad"

"It´s OK, honey, we just need you to come over"

"Can Hook go too?"

"Emma, you know more than anyone that you don´t have to ask" David said, but then he asked confused "Wait, you´re with Killian? Where…why…? No, wait, nevermind, I don´t want to know, just… hurry, we need your help"

"Okay, just give me time to dress" Emma smiled sheepishly and Killian quirked his eyebrow

"Time to… Emma! that´s the kind of thing I don´t want to know about!"

"Sorry Dad, we´ll be there" Emma giggled "Love ya"

"Love ya too" David smiled; Emma hanged up and turned to look at her pirate.

"It seems that the town needs our assistance once more" Killian said while he started buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, I knew this wasn´t in cards for the savior" Emma replied grabbing her boots; Killian sighed and walked to the her side of the bed.

"Hey, a portal appearing doesn´t mean that something evil will come through, it could be a person from the enchanted forest who needs our help" Killian lifted Emma´s chin with his hand and stared at her stunning green eyes "And if something evil indeed comes, we will defeat it, together" that made Emma smile "it might be because I have spent quite the time with your family, but I have stated to believe that the villains will never defeat the heroes" Emma looked at his eyes, looking at his bright blue eyes looking for a lie in his words (and her heart fluttered when she didn´t find one)

She crushed her lips against his and she separated before she couldn´t resist to take it to another level.

"thank you, Killian"

"It´s always a pleasure, my love" He smiled, but then he was serious again"Now, I think it´s time for the savior to show up and save the town once again, don´t you think, lass?" Killian said standing up and grabbing her hand

"What about her dashing pirate?" Emma asked playfully before exiting the room, closing the door behind her and grabbing his arm.

.

.

.

.

"Were are they?" Regina asked to David, frustrated. All the town, except Emma and Captain Guyliner, were there (how convenient)

"She said they are heading here" David said trying to calm down the mayor.

"Yes, but we don´t have time for-" Regina stopped talking when she savior and her pirate heading to them "Perfect timing, Miss Swan, now I can see why we couldn´t find you, I can tell you were busy" Regina continued motioning to Hook, who was grinning; Emma blushed and cleared her throat.

"Wait, why did you call us if Regina´s here? she must know what kind of portal this is" Emma motioned to Regina and the portal.

"Why? Did you need more time to continue… whatever the hell you were doing?"

"What we were doing is none of your business" Emma replied dryly and turned to look at her father "Why did you need me?"

"Actually, Regina told us that we had to call either you or Killian"

Both lifted their eyebrows in surprise and looked at each other.

"Then why didn´t you call Killian when you couldn´t find me?"

"I did, we did, we called both of you a couple of times before you answered your phone"

"What?" Emma asked and grabbed her phone (still not separating from her pirate) and saw that he had 4 missing calls and 2 messages.

The message said:

"Emma, we need your help, a portal is opening"

and

"Emma, we REALLY need your help, please answer your phone"

"Hmm… how weird, how couldn´t we notice it? What does your phone say?" Emma turned to look at Killian.

"Sorry, love, I can´t find my talking device"

"What? How could you…? Erm, wait…" Emma found his phone in one of her jacket pockets "Oh, I think I found it" Emma blushed and gave him his _talking phone; _Killian started looking for the said messages, when Snow talked.

"Wait, why was his phone in your pocket?" Mary Margaret asked confused and intrigued but David interrupted.

"DON´T SAY A WORD, I DON´T WANT TO KNOW" David exclaimed looking at his daughter (Hook was still looking for the messages in his phone) but Mary Margaret laughed and looked at her daughter.

"Was it good?" Mary Margaret asked sheepishly

"Mom!" Emma said widening her eyes and blushing; Snow giggled, making Killian to look from his phone to the women with a grin

"Care to to tell me what´s happening, your majesty?" the pirate asked courtly, but Emma answered before her mother could.

"It´s nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing"

"Okay there, Swan?"

"Aye, Captain, everything is fine" Emma responded earning a smirk from him, but Regina cleared her throat.

"If you are done there…"

"Sure, I found the messages and I found out that my talking phone was in silence, but that´s off the question, why did you want our presence? you´re the evil queen, you must know a lot about this kind of spells" Killian wondered

"What did I said about the e-word?" Regina replied frustrated "anyway, we needed both of you to see if you could tell us what kind of portal this is, because you two are the only people whose have ever went in a time portal"

"You think it´s a time travel portal?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"I looked in all the books in my vault and none of the portals I found looks like this one" Regina said and motioned to the portal.

"So we needed to know if you could remember how the time portal looked like" Mary Margaret finished and Killian and Emma looked at each other

"Well, we weren´t exactly paying attention to the portal while we were falling through it" Emma said, remembering how she fell after letting go of Killian´s hand.

"Wait, love, what about the portal you opened after proved that you had your magic back?"

"When I accepted that Storybrooke was my home?" Emma asked and Killian nodded "You´re right! let´s check it out" Emma and her pirate headed to the portal, but before they would get close enough to the portal, it started to go crazy.

"GET AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" David screamed and motioned the people of Storybrooke to take a step back.

After a while, something (more like someone) fell through the portal, it looked like a kid.

He was indeed a kid, like a 6 years old

He had clothes very similar to the ones that she saw when she was with Killian at the enchanted forest, he had blue eyes like the color of the sea.

"Where am I?" The child asked scared and looked around, clearly confused of the clothes that everyone was wearing "Where´s my family?"

"Hey, it´s okay, you´re okay, you just fell from a portal, that´s all"

"A what?"

"A portal" When Emma saw his puzzled face, she continued "You don´t know what a portal is?"

"No, who are you? Where´s Liam?"

Emma wided her eyes and turned to look at Killian; he looked very pale and shocked. Emma turned to look at the kid.

"Hey, it´s fine, kid, we´ll find your family, I´m Emma, what´s your name?" Emma asked curious.

"Killian, Killian Jones" the kid responded after calming down.

Everybody wided their eyes and looked between Hook and the kid.

"So it looks like it was a time portal after all" Regina murmured.

* * *

thank you to all the people who told me about the mistake! I hope you loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Killian, Killian Jones" The kid replied

Emma slightly opened her mouth in shock.

She turned to see at her boyfriend, who was in shock as well. (She couldn´t blame him, his past me was just in front of him)

"Hook?" Emma asked slowly making him look at her "Are you OK?" she asked worried and he cleared his throat.

"Of course, love" He nodded with a smile (it didn´t reach his eyes, but Emma knew that was a conversation for later, know they needed to help… mini Killian? Past Killian? Killian junior?) Emma snorted at her thoughts and her pirate looked at her with curiosity, but he just let it be.

Emma turned to look at the kid and stared at his big and bright blues eyes (how couldn´t she notice he was Killian?)

"We will help you, kid, you have my promise" Emma told mini Killian and he smiled.

"Thank you, milady" Mini Killian replied with a wide smile.

"You´re welcome" Emma stood up and held out her hand, which mini Killian accepted gladly.

"Regina?" the person in question looked from the kid to the saviour

"Hmm?"

"You said you read all the books in your vault, did you find anything about a time portal?"

"Swan, I already told you, I´m sorry, the only thing I couldn´t find was information about a time portal"

"Well, then we should find something at Gold´s shop" Emma said, but then she remembered something "Hey kid, are you hungry?" Mini Killian just stared at her shyly and Emma turned to look at her boyfriend, he nodded with understanding in his eyes (he was him, after all) "´Cause we are going to get breakfast, because we haven´t eaten anything, do you wanna come with us?" Mini Killian nodded happily.

"OK, we should go, then" She said before grabbing her boyfriend´s hook "Don´t you want to come with us?" Emma asked to the people who where still at the docks.

"Of course!" Henry grinned, but Mary Margaret and David lifted their eyebrows.

"Henry, but we already ate" David murmured to his grandson.

"I know, but, it´s Killian! Mini Killian!" Henry responded also murmuring, Making the couple look at the kid and nod."Mom, you wanna go?" Henry asked to Regina.

"No, it´s fine, Henry, I already ate, besides, I have to go and see if I missed anything about a time portal"

"Are you sure, Regina?" Emma asked

"Yes, it´s fine, Emma"

"OK, let´s go" Emma said and her family started walking through Main Street; they stayed in silence during the walk, until mini Killian looked at his future me and asked curiously:

"Why do you have a hook?" and Hook jut told him that because he thought that hooks were awesome and that´s why he used one instead of a hand, making the kid smile and continued looking at the street.

…

"And then my brother and I hided before the lieutenant could notice, we were scared at first, but then we started laughing, it was hilarious!" mini Killian narrated with joy and the rest laughed heartily before Ruby appeared at their booth.

"Good Morning, guys!" Ruby expressed happily, and then she looked the kid that was sitting between Emma and Henry. "Who´s this little guy?" the family wided their eyes and Ruby lifted an eyebrow "What?"

"I´m Killian" said looking at the waitress with gentleness

"Killian? Like-" Ruby interrupted herself when she saw everyone except the kid shaking their heads and forming _no _with their mouths.

"Like what?" mini Killian asked curiously

"Like...um… a friend I met a couple of years ago" Ruby finished with a smile "Anyway, here are your menus and a kid´s menu for you, little Jones" Ruby added giving the kid the menu making everyone looking at her with wide eyes once again, Ruby just gave them a ´What did I do know?´look before she realized that she just said his last name, gladly, the kid was too focused on the menu she just gave him to notice.

"Thank you!" mini Killian said with a wide smile.

"You´re welcome" Ruby said and she just couldn´t stop looking between Killian and his mini me .

Eventually, she went to the kitchen

"Hmm… what is this?" mini Killian asked looking at the menu, lifting an eyebrow.

"What´s what?" Mary Margaret asked warmly, making everyone (including Henry, of course) look at the kid with excitement.

"This… jujjets?"

Everyone looked at Killian, confused and he just shrugged his shoulders, but then realization hit him

"Oh!" the pirate exclaimed "you mean nuggets!"

"Aye, nuggets, sorry"

"Well, the nuggets are like circle shaped chicken" Henry explained (he hoped that there were chickens in the enchanted forest)

"Oh!" Mini Killian exclaimed amazed.

…

At the end, after the Charming family explained every meal to (mini) Killian (he supposed that Hook was Emma´s husband so he was part of the family, wasn´t he?) he decided to order the grilled cheese with onion rings (Of course he did)

Ruby smiled at his choice of meal (She was the one that knew the usual of the lovebirds) and a couple of minutes later, she was at their table with their orders on a tray.

"Here ya go, guys" Ruby said as she gave the family their plates

"Thank you, Ruby!" All of them replied, clearly starving.

"Always a pleasure" Ruby said before going to take the orders of the other tables.

...

It felt very enjoyable, mini Killian thought, besides Liam, after his mother died and their father left them, which was recently, no one had been nice with him, it felt different.

It felt _good_.

But he needed to get back to Liam, he needed his help, they needed to get to get wood to make fireplace, they were alone.

Wait, maybe he could bring Liam to this world, here they had better probabilities to survive.

Maybe they could have a home, together.

Maybe Hook and Emma could adopt them.

They could be a family.

…

They were finishing their meals, hearing tales from the young lad about his brother and him, everyone knowing more and more things about Hook´past they didn´t know because he didn´t talk about it ´or maybe he just forgot about them because he´s like a million years old´ Emma thought with a smirk.

"So, Killian, how old are you?" Henry asked after he finished his french fries (and after Emma and Killian stole some of them from him, like they always did)

"I'm 6 years old"

"Really? I thought you were four" David said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Aye, people are always telling me that I look younger than I am" the kid replied and all of them started laughing hysterically, making Hook roll his eyes.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the door hitting the bell of Granny´s, revealing Regina whom was holding a book in her hand.

"I found it" Regina said before dropping it on the table.

"What did you found?" Emma asked with curiosity.

"A way to open a time portal, and this time we don´t need a baby to do it" Regina said, looking at Charming and Snow.

That got everyone´s attention.

"What do we need to do?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Actually, I was a little angry when I found out, because I didn´t need searching at all" Regina added, making Emma furrow her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Hook asked this time.

"whoever went through a time portal can cast it if they have magic, don´t you lovebirds remember?"

"So that means..." Emma started

"That Emma can open the portal" Hook finished.

Mini!Killian was going to see his brother again!


End file.
